


made for it, made for you

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Omega Tim Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tim Drake, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Dick and Tim end up in an alternate universe that forces their bodies through some changes because of something they had never known about until now.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Omega Tim Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549573
Comments: 16
Kudos: 294
Collections: Tim Drake





	made for it, made for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late, but it's the first of my stories for this week. Better late than never! A fill for **Nonstandard AOB dynamics**.

Dick groans as he hits the hard ground of a brand new universe, only having a second to take a deep breath before Tim falls right on top of him, knocking that breath right out of him. A small whimper of pain escapes him, and Dick closes his eyes as the hurt rolls over him.

"What the fuck?" Tim moans. "That's the last time I let Kon and Bart decide what to do with the supervillain ray gun."

"Please," Dick gasps, "learn . . . to control . . . your children."

Tim huffs. "Not my children."

Dick finally manages to get his breathing under control. "Literally six months and two years old when you met them. Your children."

"Whatever," Tim mumbles as he moves off Dick. Dick stays on the ground, eyes closed because he might be breathing correctly again, but he still aches all over. "Dick?"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel okay?" Tim’s voice is breathy, and a little weak. He’s never heard it sound like that, and it’s alarming. Dick cracks open his eyes to look at Tim.

It's like a punch in the gut.

Tim is bathed in a light, shining and bright, and (like Dick thinks every time he sees Tim) the most beautiful thing in the world. Tim is looking at him with wide eyes, and Dick's heart is _ singing _ with love right now. His mouth drops open, and all he wants to do is pull Tim close to him and bury his face in his neck, inhale that sweet scent which he just realized is like raspberry and cinnamon right now, and kiss all the way up and down.

He doesn’t know why he feels like this, but the urge is too powerful, too all-consuming. He reaches up and at Tim, but he doesn’t have to fight for the grip. Tim is tumbling in his arms, sliding into his lap, covering Dick’s mouth with his own.

He tastes so good, feels so good. Slender and muscular, lean and dainty, his body warm and delicate in Dick's arms.

They aren't in their uniforms, luckily having changed before they were caught in the ray gun’s beam. Dick has no idea where the hell they even are, and right now, he doesn't care one damn bit. He wants Tim. Wants to be inside him, filling him, getting him pregnant and watching him grow heavy with Dick's children and _ what the fuck _?

He pulls back, and Tim chases his lips, before stopping himself, frowning in confusion.

"Dick?" he murmurs. "I think something is wrong."

Dick nods, blinking his eyes because everything is bright. Tim is just the brightest thing in the area. "Yeah. I'm thinking so too."

"I don't feel good," Tim mumbles, pressing his face into Dick's neck. "Really hot. Like a fever. You?"

Dick feels warm, but it's the warmness that comes with arousal. He feels fine otherwise, other than he doesn't want to let go of Tim.

Dick blinks, trying to figure out his surroundings. They're in a park in Gotham, surrounded by the setting sun. He blinks as Tim shifts and sighs. The Gotham skyline is no different than their own, and he prays desperately that is one of those alternate universes where the only difference is that _ Space Jam _ is the highest-grossing film of all time as it rightfully deserves.

But there's really only one thing to do when you arrive in a new universe.

You find Barbara-motherfucking-Gordon and you pray she'll deign to help you.

*

Same place. Dick can tell as soon as he comes around the corner to Oracle's base, and he can't help but smile. Babs is Babs, and no one else can ever be her. It's one of the few truths of the universe and it helps him to know that this earth is still turning on its axis.

Tim is on his back, sleeping fitfully with his arms fitting loosely around Dick's neck. He was close to collapsing by the time they managed to get out of the park, and actually _ did _ before they could get to the train station. It shows how exhausted and sick he must be feeling to let Dick help him like this.

It's been awhile since he let Dick help him.

And he's never let Dick kiss him. Certainly has never indicated that he wanted to be kissed like that.

Dick's stomach churns as he thinks about it. He knows deep in his soul that something more is going on than just a simple illness.

"Baby bird?" he whispers, but that only gets a grumble and a head nuzzle from Tim. "We're almost to Oracle's place."

He's been looking around for clues that indicate that something is off about this universe, and he's seen a few odd things. Advertising towards something called "alphas" and advertising towards something called "omegas" and a few things targeted toward "betas" and "sigmas."

Dick has no fucking clue what the hell it all means, but he files it away to ask this Babs.

Tim raises his head and blinks, squinting like everything is too bright. It probably is. "She can get us back?"

"Or lead us to who can here in this universe," Dick says, fear growing in his heart at how truly out of it Tim is.

(And how much he wants to push Tim against the wall and fuck him until he's crying from ecstasy.)

He hikes Tim up just a little bit more and strides toward the Watchtower. He can't knock, but he kicks the door, smiling at the camera that turns toward him. He nods towards the sleeping Tim on his back, praying that he and Babs are on good terms in this universe.

The door slides open, so Dick has to hope.

This could be a trap though. He wouldn't put it past her.

Babs is wheeling towards him, frowning. Her eyes flick towards Tim with worry growing in them.

"What's the matter?" she barks. "What's wrong with Tim?" She bites her lip. "His heat was last week, why is he going into another one?"

His _ what _?

Dick fumbles mentally over those words. He knows that he just has to jump into the deep end right now, and hopes that this Babs will trust him.

"Listen," Dick says, laughing nervously. "I am not your Dick and this is not your Tim, we've stumbled from an alternate universe, and I have no idea what the fuck a heat is."

Babs stares at him, frowning. She looks at Tim, and then sighs. "Sit your ass down."

Dick scrambles to obey. He heads right down the couch, the same in both universes, sliding Tim off his back just for a moment. Tim whines at the loss of contact, but Dick solves it by wrapping his arms around Tim and pulling him into his lap. Tim buries his face in Dick's chest, and groans. "What's wrong with me?"

This heat is obviously the thing that's wrong with him, and Dick doesn't know what to do about it.

"Babs," he hisses. "Explain."

She sighs. "You have no idea what heats are," she says point-blankly. "Do you know what alphas, betas, and omegas are?"

"Greek letters?"

She frowns. "No presentation when you meet your soulmate?"

Dick can't help the laugh. "Soulmates? Babs, that's romantic fiction that you've told me many times that you don't believe in."

She starts at that. "Your universe doesn't have soulmates?"

Dick stares at her. "This one _ does _?"

She nods. "When people meet their soulmate, they present as an alpha or an omega. Matching pair, so one part of the couple is an alpha and the other part is an omega. Of course, a triad will have a sigma. And before that, everyone is a beta."

Dick blinks. "Babs, this is all Greek to me."

She huffs. "God, you are Dick Grayson alright." He can't help but smile, and she finally returns it. "Look, you and Tim are soulmates in this world. You're the alpha, Tim the omega." Tim makes a small noise at that, and both of their attention turns to him. "_ Soulmates _?" he whispers, and Dick has to agree. Soulmates. He and Tim are soulmates. That . . . that . . . that makes a strange amount of sense, too much sense, and Dick doesn't know what to do about it. "Why am I so hot?" he mumbles against Dick’s chest, continuing on like this isn't something that really turns the world on its side.

"Heat," Babs says bluntly, and then hesitates. "Am I correct that your world is made entirely of betas?"

Dick frowns. "I guess?"

She takes a deep breath. "Has to be. If heats don't exist. And men don't get pregnant in your universe?"

Dick lets out a bark of laughter, that he then swallows. "Uh, no. At least not the men born with a dick."

Babs nods. "Fair point. Well, in this universe, and to put it very simply, alphas," pointing to her and Dick, "are men and women that can get omegas pregnant. Omegas," pointing to Tim, "are men and women that can get pregnant." Dick blinks at that in horror. "So you're saying. . . ."

Babs smiles. "Congrats, Dick. You can think about the pretty babies that you and Tim are going to make one day."

He refuses too. He absolutely refuses too.

(He hopes they have Tim's eyes.)

She laughs. "I'll get you a book that goes a _ lot _ more in depth."

"Please," he whispers. He looks down at Tim in his lap. "What does this mean for him _ now _?"

She shrugs. "It means that he's going into the first heat of his life." She looks at Tim closely. "Clearly still in the sleepy stage, but soon, he's going to want your dick inside him and want you to fuck him until he can't walk." She points upstairs. "I have a soundproof room for this very reason."

Dick chuckles nervously. "I. . . ." He looks down at Tim, who's clearly out of it. "I don't think he can consent. I'll stay with him, but we're not having sex. I don't need that room."

He looks back up at Babs, a small smile on her face. "You really are Dick Grayson." She starts to wheel towards the elevator. "Heats last about three days, but first heats four or five. I'll figure out a way to get you back to your universe, you take care of him. And I'll find you those books." Dick arranges Tim in his arms so he can princess carry him upstairs, Tim mumbling into his sweatshirt, "Don't leave me."

Dick shakes his head. "Not going to happen, baby bird. Not going to happen."

*

They get settled fast. Within an hour, Tim is fast asleep, curled up next to Dick as Dick scratches his head with one hand and reads all the details he possibly can about alphas, omegas, and soulmates, oh my! Whenever he looks over at Tim, his heart feels bright and light, when he sees the soft, black hair framing his face and the way his mouth parts open as he breathes softly. His soulmate.

Tim’s his _ soulmate. _

He forces his attention back to the books and the knowledge within. It's horrifying. A mirrorverse biological system and an upside down romantic culture. It's also incredibly fascinating. Babs indicated that she was an alpha, and he reads about how that’s possible as he wonders just who the hell her soulmate is.

He wonders who Jason’s is. Damian’s. _ Bruce’s _.

If he can find it out. . . . He can make so many people happy.

But maybe he shouldn’t. He can’t imagine what the knowledge of soulmates must do with a couple. More incentive to work out problems, and yet . . . he can’t imagine dating Babs and Kori here as seriously as he did. Why would he? They weren’t his soulmate. At the first fight, the fun of the relationship would have been gone and they would have broken up.

There’s information that’s pleasant to learn. The books indicate that no one has ever presented younger than nine, or at least that’s what has been documented. Presentation is tied to puberty, which is a good thing because Dick can’t, and doesn’t want to, imagine Tim presenting at their first meeting when he was four. But when Tim was thirteen?

The laws are fucked because there seems to be no indication that soulmates are protected from their soulmates. He was _ twenty-one _ when Tim was thirteen. He trusts that he wouldn’t have done anything, but what about the cruel people who would have?

He wants to ask this universe’s Dick Grayson what it was like. He never wants to know.

Tim makes a small noise and tries to curl in closer to Dick, but he doesn’t think it’s possible. Still, Dick tries to hold him just a little bit tighter.

“Dick?” he mumbles, dark blue eyes opening and blinking in drowsy confusion. “I think something is wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Dick asks, instantly alert, all senses fucking blaring. Tim is hurt and he has to protect him. “What do you need?”

Tim shifts in embarrassment. “I . . . there’s something between my _ legs _.”

Something between his le- Dick flips through the book, hitting the part about slick. He turns bright red, and hands the book for Tim to read. It doesn’t take him long, and when he finishes, his face is a bright red as well.

“Slick,” Tim says. “To make it . . . easier.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, his voice sounding strangely high. “And it helps with conception.”

The mention of that turns Tim pale, and Dick can’t blame him. All he has to worry about is a brand new knot. And yes, his cock is aching from that, but considering Tim is growing internal organs so that his body can support pregnancy, he doesn’t really feel like he has a right to complain. When his hand brushed against Tim’s stomach, Tim had hissed and whimpered, curling into himself because of what was happening. That’s why the only part of Tim’s body that Dick is daring to touch is his hair.

The image of Tim pregnant flashes through his mind, and Dick deliberately ignores it because it is the hottest fucking thing he’s ever thought of in his life and he doesn’t need that right now.

“Tim. . . .” Dick starts. “You know this-”

“Changes everything, Dick. Don’t be stupid, you aren’t,” Tim says with heavy exhaustion in his voice. “We’re soulmates, and I’m now capable of bearing your children. And I’ll also be going into periods of intense horniness of which the only cure is _ literally _ your dick.” He looks up at Dick through his eyelashes, and licks his lips. Dick stares. Tim smells amazing, and it’s all he can do not to bury his face in Tim’s neck and absolutely breathe in that beautiful scent. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Why?” Dick whispers. “Not your fault.”

Tim shrugs and then looks down. “I know, but. . . . You’re stuck with me now.” He takes a deep breath. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

Oh hell no. Dick’s not going to let that stand. “Tim, look at me,” he demands, and thank God, Tim does, eyes bright with tears. “I am not stuck with you. It is not possible to be stuck with you. You’re an _ amazing _ person that I am blessed to have in my life. I can’t believe that we’re soulmates because the idea that some architect of the universe thinks I deserve you? They must be stupid as _ balls _.” A smile creeps its way to Tim’s face unbidden.

“Don’t talk like that,” he whispers, raising his hand up to brush some of Dick’s hair of his face, and the trail of Tim’s fingers on his skin sends sparks through Dick’s body. “You’re amazing.”

“Then we’ll split the difference,” Dick states. “I think you’re amazing, you think I’m amazing. Someday we’ll meet in the middle.”

Tim gives a watery laugh. “Deal.”

“And,” Dick says, again banishing the thought of a pregnant Tim, “you don’t have to have my kids if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you into that. I’m not going to tie you into anything.”

Tim bites his lip and tries to look down, but Dick keeps his head in place. Tim still makes sure he’s not actually looking him in the eyes when he says, “And if I want to? In the future?”

“To be pregnant?” Dick frowns. “I would think-”

Tim shrugs, eyes flicking up to Dick’s before looking back down. “I don’t know. It’s scary. Strange. But my body . . . it’s made for it now. Not the most horrifying idea in the world.”

Dick wants to fuck him right now. He knows that if he kissed Tim, Tim would be more than willing to let him fuck him.

But it wouldn’t be right.

He pulls Tim close to him. “After this heat, baby bird, we need to talk about how you want to handle the future.”

“I just want you _ there _,” Tim mumbles. “By my side. Like it used to be.”

Dick takes a deep breath as his eyes water, thinking about all the pain they had to go through, all the ways he hurt Tim when he was hurting himself. He trusted Tim to just understand him, but he didn’t give Tim the respect of actually explaining himself. He called Tim his equal and treated him like his sidekick. And isn’t that why he left Bruce?

Dick shakes his head. “Not like it used to be. This time, I’m going to _ be _ there.”

Tim takes a deep breath. “Promise?”

“With my dying breath,” Dick swears.

Tim nods against Dick’s shoulder. “I believe you,” mumbling as he starts to fall back asleep, and Dick’s heart blooms with trust.

*

He fell asleep not long after that, but wakes up to a whimpering Tim next to him, curling up and pressing small kisses along Dick’s neck. It takes Dick a moment to remember that this isn’t right, that he can’t enjoy the press of Tim’s body next to him, on top of him.

He forces Tim off of him, who looks up at him with the biggest eyes, full of betrayal. He grinds against Dick, and he groans as he feels how hard Tim is, at the slick leaving his body. He wants to fuck him so badly, wants to claim him totally and completely. He wouldn’t get a fight from Tim, but he knows he can’t do it.

He pulls Tim close to him, presses his face into Dick’s neck, and rocks them both until Tim falls asleep again.

He bites his mouth to try and force out the thoughts of _ Tim _ surrounding him, but yelps when he accidentally cuts through his mouth. He runs his tongue along his teeth, frowning when he hits teeth that are sharper than he remembers, but . . . his jaw has been hurting and the books indicate that alphas will gain sharper teeth for better dominance. . . .

God, this is all too fucking weird and he absolutely hates it as much as it sends a thrill through him. It's terrible that their bodies are going through this when they gave it no permission to do so. It's absolutely fucking thrilling to imagine everything that they have now because of it.

(Does he have a pregnancy kink? He thinks he might have a pregnancy kink. At least when it concerns Tim. There are very real pictures of pregnant men in this universe, and while reading about the labor is a terrifying trip, imaging Tim's stomach swelling with his child, Tim holding a child that he gave birth to, Tim playing with their child that has dark hair and his blue eyes and smile. Absolutely the most beautiful child in the world.)

Dick has to close his eyes to try and get his libido to calm down, but it's hard because all it does is make him _ more _ aware of everything surrounding Tim. His scent of raspberries and cinnamon, his soft breath against Dick's neck, and how utterly warm he feels in Dick's arms. A soft noise fills the air, one that Dick can't quite place until he realizes that it's _ purring _. The books said that omegas can purr, and Tim can purr now.

Is that a kink as well?

Fuck, this is so strange. And Dick doubts that it's going to change. Even when they go back to their universe, Dick is still going to have these teeth and this knot and Tim is going to have a fucking womb.

He's so busy trying to talk himself down that he doesn't even notice Babs rolling herself into the room until she clears her throat. His eyes fly open and he instantly bares his teeth, not understanding what the smell of cotton and pears is until his eyes are locked onto Babs, who just has one eyebrow raised as she watches him.

"You okay?" she asks dryly.

Dick clears his throat and shuffles in the bed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." He turns to her and frowns. "Everything okay?"

Babs nods. "Got the device from our Tower, and I've already calibrated it to return you to your universe. You guys can stay until Tim finishes up his heat if you feel that's best, or you can leave, but I wanted to let you know."

Dick turns to look at Tim, who's still sound asleep. "Let me talk about it when he wakes up."

"Didn't expect anything less," she says, and she starts to turn herself around, but Dick stops her with a desperate, "Babs?"

She turns back, "Yes?"

Dick opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again, forcing the words to rush out of him. "What was it like when you presented?"

Babs frowns slightly at that. "Well . . . it's strange. I was nineteen years old, and I found out that I was going to be sharing the rest of my life with someone who I didn't know and my entire body changing in ways that I didn't truly understand until then. I was terrified out of my mind and incredibly horny." She smiles. "You're taking it incredibly well considering you didn't even grow up knowing this was something that was hopefully going to happen to you." She shakes her head. "I couldn't even imagine."

Dick knows he probably shouldn't ask, but he can't stop himself. "In this universe? Me and Tim? What- what was that like?"

Babs sighs. "You were freaked out of your fucking mind. You just found out that you were soulmates with a thirteen year old who was currently in a heat, and you were living with Kori and that was a minefield. And everyone was focused on helping Tim, including you, and you didn't think about your own mental health until you were beating the absolute _ shit _ out of Deathstroke on a mission while you screamed at him. At that point, Bruce started making you meet with Dinah."

That sounds right. "But I . . . I didn't do anything, right? I didn't push him too fast or too far, right?" The biggest impression he's gotten out of the books is how little people care about age differences and power dynamics when it comes to soulmates.

Babs shakes her head. "Dick, you always made sure that Tim felt comfortable. You always made sure that he never felt like he had to have sex with you, or that he had to do whatever you said. You waited until _ he _ was ready before you guys did _ anything _ for the first time, let alone sex."

He hears more things in her voice. She's confident in her words, but he loves Babs. She's his best friend. He would have come to her with absolutely everything. This Babs knows every doubt he had, every mistake he made or almost made, everything that ever possibly could have gone wrong.

He doesn't ask. As much as it's him, it isn't as well. It isn't for him to know these things. But at least he can rest easy knowing he isn't innately a terrible man who would hurt Tim.

"Okay," he croaks out. "Thank you for telling me."

She nods. "Of course." She jerks her head towards Tim. "Let me know what you decide."

"I will," he whispers, as he closes his eyes and leans back. He can catch up on some sleep while Tim is next to him.

*

He wakes up to Tim playing with his hair, purring and nuzzling against his throat. Before he even has a chance to open his eyes, he can tell that Tim is smiling into his skin.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers.

"Better," Tim replies softly. "Still in heat, but I feel . . . more myself, I guess."

"Good." Dick decides to open his eyes to look at Tim. "Babs said that we could return to our universe when you're ready."

"Thank God," Tim breathes out. "I can't wait to get back."

Dick frowns. "You don't want to wait until you're finished with your heat."

Tim pulls a face. "No, I want to be in my bed. With my things." He nuzzles Dick again. "With _ you." _

Dick smiles and kisses the top of his hair. "You got it."

It's a struggle, but he manages to pull himself away from Tim to gather the books in a bag and then walk downstairs to where Babs is typing away, figuring out some case for her Bats. "Hey," he says.

She jerks her head in acknowledgement. "Hey. He awake?"

"Yeah, and ready to go."

She frowns. "Not going to wait out his heat?"

Dick shakes his head. "Just wants to be in his own bed, in his own universe."

"Fair enough." Babs wheels away from her computer. "I'll get the ray gun. It'll be fun to shoot you two."

She sounds far too eager about that, but Dick leaves it alone. It doesn't take her long to grab it, and to follow him upstairs to where Tim is sitting on the bed, dressed and clutching the bag with all the books.

"Let's go back," he whispers, standing up on shaking legs. "Please."

Dick moves past Babs, and wraps his arms around Tim. "Alright. Let's go."

Tim smiles up at him, and Dick’s heart skips a beat. He’s so incredible, and Dick truly can’t believe how lucky he is.

He looks at Babs and nods. “Let’s do this.”

She smiles as she aims the gun. “I know this won’t be easy for you two, but believe when I tell that I think you’ll figure it out.”

Dick looks away from her and back to Tim. “Yeah. I think we will.”

Tim’s smile is his own agreement, and Dick closes his eyes as the bright light hits them, taking them back to their old world and new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Snow and Myosotis for betaing this.
> 
> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
